Forgoten Memories
by Angel76
Summary: When a new Mutant turns up at The institute they find out that she has no memories at all the only thing she knows is her name. Has Logan gone soft???? *FINISHED!!!!!*
1. Chapter 1 Human or Mutant?

************************************************************************  
  
Well here's my first ever Fan Fiction that's posted on here ^_^ I have a lot more but I have never had the time to finish any one of them but hopefully I'm gonna finish this one.  
  
Anyway enjoy  
  
Oh and I forgot  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men nor will I ever own them the only characters I do own is the ones that I make up (hope you can tell the difference) :P  
  
~Peoples dreams~ 'Peoples thought' "People talking" That's about it Enjoy!!! Oh and Review plz or I wont write anymore :P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Beginning*~-  
  
It was a cold and weary night and through the darkness you could see a slender young woman walking towards a building wearing nothing but a white dress that blew with the cold wind, the woman came up to a gate and stood there while the wind was blowing her golden hair from side to side, when the wind died down she lifted her hands up slowly and as she did so she began floating above the gate and as soon as she was over it she dropped her hands slowly until she touched the floor. She was looking at the fountain in front of her, even though it was winter the water was still coming out of it unfrozen. The moon glittered on the surface of the water as she stood there staring for a while then continued towards the mansion. When she got to the door she hesitated before she knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened the light shone on her now blue body frozen by the snow and wind, when she saw the door was opened she allowed herself to drop.  
  
She woke up slowly still not opening her eyes and not letting anyone know that she was awake as she heard speaking.  
  
"Who is she professor????" whispered a man  
  
"I don't know but whoever she is she can block her mind so that no one can go in." the man whispered back  
  
She decided not to let the conversation go any further and finally opened her eyes.  
  
"Ah your awake" the man sat in the wheelchair spoke to her with kindness.  
  
"Where am I?" The woman tried to sit up but only fell back onto the bed.  
  
"You are in Charles Xavier's school for gifted children, this is the medical room" The man that stood up told her.  
  
"Who are you?" The woman tried again to sit up and she finally managed it, with one hand she held her head and with the other she pushed up so she didn't fall back down.  
  
"I am Charles Xavier and this is Logan, and what is your name." He turned his head to the man standing up.  
  
The woman was just about to speak when she stopped "I Can't remember" she hit her head lightly with the hand that was holding it up and then spoke again "My name is, Alyssa" she said lifting her hand that was holding her up and letting herself drop then taking her hands and putting them to her temples. "Why cant I remember anything?" she asked the two men standing in the room.  
  
"I don't know, I've been trying to find out your name but your mind is blocking it." Charles tried to come up with an answer.  
  
"You mean you're a mutant?" she asked sitting up again.  
  
"What you got a problem with that?" Logan asked a little angry.  
  
"No I just never meet a mutant in my whole life or at least any of it that I can remember" She replied with the same sweet tone that she spoke with before.  
  
"What can you remember?" Charles asked in his calm tone.  
  
"Nothing my memories blank well all I know is everything I was taught and normal stuff like that." Alyssa said staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well try let me into your mind maybe I can find something" Charles spoke and came closer to the bed. Logan didn't seem to trust her he walked closer to the professor and kept his guard on.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened her mind trying hard to keep it open but it closed it just shut down like a computer.  
  
"I cant it wont let me keep it open" she looked at Charles and then back at the ceiling she sat up and got off the bed she started walking to the window and looked outside at the snow on the ground and the kids having a snow fight.  
  
"Are they all gifted" she didn't like to use the word mutant it seemed like something bad to call a person.  
  
"Yes they all came here to learn more about their ability" Charles replied  
  
"They look so happy" she gave a sigh and moved away from the window, Logan was watching every moved she made carefully so that she didn't make any sudden moves.  
  
"Your friend needs to relax he seems tense" She smiled at him.  
  
"I won't hurt any of you why would I want to?" she sat back down on the bed studying Logan. 'He's cute' she thought, The professor smiled at her and decided to leave them alone and go back to his work he could help her some other time right now he wanted her to be relaxed.  
  
"Logan I want you to take Miss Alyssa to her room." Charles said handing him the keys to the room next to Logan's. He was just about to walk out when 'She's staying? I don't trust her though.' Logan sent him a message that he thought Alyssa couldn't hear.  
  
"I don't have to stay here if I'm causing you a fuss ill leave" she said already beginning to walk to the door.  
  
"You heard that?" Charles looked at her amused.  
  
"Well yes but I didn't see his lips move, isn't that odd?" she looked at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"Well Logan she is gifted so u can stop worrying." The professor opened the door and left.  
  
"Come on then I'll take you to your room." Logan hated playing the bellhop boy but he was beginning to like her now that he new she was 'Gifted', he didn't like humans they all seemed evil to him and anyway it was a human that gave him his alteration. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Shopping Tripp

************************************************************************  
  
Hi again well I'm gonna continue writing since I got some spare time and I'm really bored  
  
Oh and can u review plz I would really like an opinion.  
  
Thank you  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 ~-*The Shopping trip*~-  
  
Logan showed Alyssa her room and was just about to leave when Alyssa tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Umm I really hate to ask this of you but do you think you could take me shopping or something cus umm I don't have anything other than this." She pointed to her dress.  
  
"Can't you ask Ororo to go with you I'm not in the mood." He shook her off.  
  
"Please you're the only person I know besides Charles and he has to stay here and look after the mansion, c'mon I'll try not to bore you I promise the second you get bored well go." She looked at him with the cutest look she could give. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and her lips pouted and her golden hair over her shoulders.  
  
"Ugh this is the only time I'm gonna take you ok and I'm stopping by the bar" he said walking out of the door. There were some clean clothes on the bed and Alyssa thought she might change first her white dress was now black and dusty.  
  
"Can you wait one minute while I get changed please?" she shouted out the door and closed it. She got changed quickly and ran out the door to find that Logan was waiting by the window.  
  
'Why am I doing this? Taking her out? I mean I love Jean but Scotty boy got dibbs on her first I wonder how he's doing right now, probably crying his eyes out the poor guy.' Taught Logan  
  
"Ok I'm ready she smiled at him." Alyssa hadn't bothered to read his mind she was just happy he was taking her out but she was wondering about the money she couldn't let him pay for all the stuff even though she didn't think he would.  
  
'Umm Professor' she sent him a message  
  
'Yes Alyssa?' He sounded normal.  
  
'I was wondering if I could borrow some money?' She was shy to ask it somehow seemed rude to ask money of the person who kind of saved your life.  
  
'Of course you can just pass by my office and pick it up.' He sounded like he was smiling  
  
She was pleased that he was so nice to her so when she came back she was gonna do something nice for him she just didn't know what yet.  
  
"Can we stop by the Professors office please I got to pick something up" she tapped Logan on the shoulder to see if he was listening.  
  
"Yeah sure its just round here" he took a right turn into another corridor and then a left how odd every corridor looked the same  
  
"This place is a maze how do you find your way around?" she looked at the next corridor and it looked the same as the last three.  
  
Logan opened a door to his left and showed her in. 'Wow I never thought this guy would be a gentlemen I mean he doesn't look like one.' She smiled and walked right in and found that Charles was chuckling quietly to himself. She sat in a chair opposite him as he glided over what looked like a brand new wallet. And it looked full.  
  
"Wow is this all for me?" she looked amazed when she opened it up it looked like there was one thousand bucks in there.  
  
"You and Logan I mean, you to are going out right? Oh and I was wondering if you could go food shopping as well the list is already in there." He smiled at the thought of Logan going out with Alyssa.  
  
"Thank you so much, oh Logan do you mind coming with me to the supermarket as well?" 'this feels so weird going out shopping a guy I only just meet.' She giggled at the thought and Charles also began to chuckle.  
  
"What the hells so funny?" Logan began to get mad and growled. He took Alyssa's arm and dragged her out of the room and towards the garage.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just thinking it's just that you don't seem to be the type of guy to take a girl out on a date I mean, you seem to be more of a lonely guy." Crap I hope that didn't offend him.  
  
"Yeah well I need to get my mind of something, think you can do that?" he let go of her arm and pointed to the red car  
  
"Were taking that one." He opened the door with the keys he had in his pocket and looked at her.  
  
Alyssa looked around at all the cars and different types of transports. "Wow this is amazing" a Motor bike caught her eye, she walked over to it "This Bike is amazing!"  
  
"C'mon" Logan shouted from the car. Alyssa ran over to the red car and got in.  
  
"This is so cool" She put on her seatbelt on just as Logan accelerated and drove the car away from the mansion.  
  
They got to the mall and as soon as they entered Alyssa handed over the wallet to Logan "I think this'll be safer with you." She said looking at the crows of people. They went from shop to shop as Alyssa picked out clothes for her new wardrobe, she ended up only carrying a couple of bags as Logan offered to help her carry them when he saw her struggling. When they got back to the car they put all the stuff back in the car and drove to the nearest supermarket Logan knew. They got out a trolley and as soon as they got all the stuff on the list Alyssa bought a few extras for her and Logan. S their only next stop was a bar which Logan seemed to like.  
  
"Wow I never seen a bar before, or if I have I cant remember." She smiled at him and realised that the thought of her loosing her memories didn't make her sad anymore, she had new memories which she liked. As they went there were a few wolf whistles but she just ignored them, they sat down at the bar, by now Alyssa was wearing her leather jacket and skirt and her blue top which she had just bought.  
  
"Can I have a beer please" Alyssa said, the bartender looked like he was in his mid thirties and for a thirty year old guy he seemed kind of cute.  
  
"Here, it's on the house." He smiled at her and gave her a glass of beer.  
  
"I'll have vodka" he said looking at Alyssa as she drunk her beer. Boy for a woman she sure drunk fast, she just finished her pint. "And another beer for her." he says as he took the sot of vodka in one go.  
  
"Here" the bar tender looked as surprised as Logan was "It's from the guy over there"  
  
Alyssa looked at where the bartender was pointing and saw a young man maybe in his mid twenties with dark cherry hair and his eyes, was it just her or could everyone see that his eyes were red. She smiled sweetly at him and began drinking her bear, slower this time as she seemed distracted by the guy with red eyes. Logan looked in the guys direction and growled. Leaving him and Alyssa stunned. Did Logan like her or was he just feeling protective? And not even Logan could tell if he liked Alyssa he just stood up took his coat and walked out the door leaving Alyssa behind. The man with read eyes walked up to her and said in such a sexy accent  
  
"Bonjour mon cherie, ma names Remy but people like to call me Gambit, he leaned on the counter and smiled at her. Alyssa heard the car outside it sounded like Logan was mad. She was just about to leave when Remy took her hand and held her there.  
  
"Where you going leaving Remy all alone?" he asked again with the smile.  
  
"Let me go I have to go" she could smell this guys been drinking a lot and when I say a lot I mean A LOT  
  
"C'mon Remy just want to have some fun" he smiled again,  
  
'How many drinks had this guy had?' She kicked him but he wouldn't loosen his grip  
  
"I said Let me go, you creep" she was getting mad now she may not have her memories but she knew she learned how to fight but unfortunately she didn't get a chance to as she heard the door slam open and Logan looking at her struggling to get free, so he punched the guy in the face and took Alyssa to the car.  
  
"Thank you" she said and got in the car and put on her seatbelt and Logan stepped on the accelerator and drove back to the mansion the whole trip was extremely quiet Logan seemed pissed off at her for something but she couldn't tell why. When they got back he helped her put the stuff in her room and carry the shopping to the kitchen then he left, to his room no doubt. After she put all the stuff back and arranged her closed she got changed in her night gown and went to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Pheonix and Sphinx

************************************************************************  
  
I promise I'm gonna finish this story if not u can shoot Me :P  
  
Anyway I'm sorry for using Remy like that but I do promise you he isn't going to be bad anymore I hope. Anyway I've been thinking of a villain to use in my story and I came up with -_-' that :P ok so I'm gonna need your help if you have any suggestion please tell me them I'm begging you!!!!  
  
Thanx well on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Phoenix and the Sphinx*~-  
  
Jean lay on the side of the lake with cuts and blood coming from them and her uniform was now torn her skin. Two shadows walked towards her and stood above her they were both old and female, one had a tanned skin and one looked like she had light sunburn, the one with tanned skin walked forward, bent down and pushed Jeans hair out of the way so they could see her face Jeans skin was blue from the water and she looked like she inhaled a lot of water.  
  
"What do you think Kiara?" the old woman bent down asked still looking at the young woman's body.  
  
"We should be able to heal her were still strong right?" Kiara said looking down at the woman's body.  
  
"I don't think she'll survive the best option we have if we want her to live is for one of us to take her body we can't live long in these bodies you know Kiara?" The woman that was bent down stood up and looked at her old friend.  
  
"You know what Cleo I think your right and we do want her to live right so that's the best option we have. But then what will I do??" Kiara said looking up at her old friend.  
  
"You know I think I can sense a body somewhere around here it seems to be hanging on the edge of death we could help her out." Cleo offered.  
  
"Alright but if its owner wants you to get out you'll do it right?? This is the way we promised to live taking peoples bodies and only returning to our own if their owner did not accept us" Kiara looked at her old friend it had been quite a while since an owner let them keep their body they were all grateful for not letting them die but they wanted their body for themselves who wouldn't.  
  
"Yes, yes I know how things go." She stepped closer to the woman's body she put her hands on her head and all you could see was a blur shoot from one body to another. Jeans body began to move she turned around and sat up. While Cleo was in Jean's body the mind or Jean was still out and would have to regain by it's self.  
  
"This body needs healing think you can do that?" Cleo stood up. And walked closer to Kiara, waiting for Kiara to heal her.  
  
Kiara touched Jeans arm and Jeans skin flashed red then back to normal and all of her cuts and bruises were gone.  
  
"Thanx now lets go find you a body" Cleo walked ahead and then skipped and ran and jumped just to test out her new body. They both walked away from the older body Cleo had. They walked up into the broken dam as Cleo lead the way she felt that little bit of life hanging on the edge. They came up into a room with a big water tank in the middle and a woman was inside it with some sort of metal coming from her eyes, nose and mouth.  
  
"Well this looks like a perfect job for you Kiara I mean you do control fire right?? Think you can make it hot enough to melt adimantium?" Cleo looked at Kiara with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Just watch" Kiara put up her hands as a phoenix shaped flame covered the body of the young woman. While Cleo was waiting she had a chance to explore Jean's mind it was crowded with memories, some happy some sad and some of them she didn't want to see and mostly she say memories of a young man who she knew nothing of and another man who she only liked but the first man she knew that Jean loved him and that he loved her, as her mind wondered on Kiara managed to drain out most of the adimantium just enough to let the body move however the body's mind was still unconscious and like many minds they've been into they couldn't be healed so they were allowed to take the body and leave it as soon as the mind was back they would have to leave and return to their own old and wrinkled bodies.  
  
"There see I did it" she smiled at herself and moved closer to the young woman and put her hand on the young woman's head and there was a blur and then the young woman's body began to move just as the body Kiara had been into dropped to the floor.  
  
"Well then c'mon I have and idea where we could go." Jean smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I know this one is short so I'm sorry.  
  
Oh and if there's anything you didn't like in this chapter please review it and ill see what I can do.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	4. Chapter 4 No More Pain

************************************************************************  
  
Well here's chapter 4 I'm gonna try get two chapters per day I just hope I can make it :P  
  
Ok hope you liked the last chapter.  
  
I know that she hasn't show you her powers yet but their coming up, I swear!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men and nor will I ever own the x-men (I wish I did own the x-men it would be so cool!!) and the only thing I do own is the plot, Alyssa and Sphinx. And I think some others if I get round to making them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*No More Pain*~-  
  
~Alyssa was surrounded by darkness with her in the middle then the darkness turned in to a dim lit room she could see that people in white lab coats walking around strange they looked like they were in water or maybe it was the other way around she looked around her and she could see glass al the way around her and the water and there were weirs coming from her and leading to the outside and linked to a big computer. ~  
  
Her dream faded away as she woke up and sat up on her bed. She got out of bed and took her towel, toothpaste and toothbrush and walked outside and knocked on Logan's door and waited for an answer, nothing, she tried again, still nothing. A guy walked out from the door behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see a guy wearing red shades.  
  
"He isn't there" he sounded like he hadn't slept all night.  
  
"Umm can you show me where the showers r please?" she asked politely.  
  
"Down the hall to your left." With that said he took the opposite direction and disappeared into another hall.  
  
"Thanx" she called out after him. She managed to read his mind and find out what's been bugging him, it turned out that this woman called Jean died and he loved her and come to think about it she had come across her in Logan's mind as well and in the professors mind too, actually now that she could concentrate on it every one seemed to be upset because of Jean's death, 'it must be awful to lose some one you've know for ages' she thought. She went the way that Scott she found out his name was told her. She knocked on the door and she heard a voice that sounded like Logan's.  
  
"Just a minute" he unlocked the door and came out in his towel dripping with water. Alyssa couldn't help but stare and as soon as she noticed he was looking at her she lifted her head up and looked away blushing.  
  
"Sorry" she said and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Good morning to you too." He said just loud enough for her to hear. After she had her shower she ran into Logan again just as she was about to go in he was coming out of his room, odd he did the same thing as she did (stare) until she coughed and then he turned to look away and said "Sorry". You'd think they liked each other or something. (A/N *Grins*)  
  
After she got changed into her blue jeans and her white top she finally found her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Where there were a few teenagers talking while they were eating their breakfast.  
  
"Goodmornin, ma names Marie but people call me Rouge, this is Bobby also know as ice man" she pointed at the boy sitting on her right. "And this is Jubilation also know as Jubilee" she pointed to the girl on her left. Marie smiled at her as did Bobby and Jubilee.  
  
"Morning, my names Alyssa" she smiled at the girl  
  
Right then Logan walked in with a woman with white hair but she looked no older than 23.  
  
"Morning Alyssa" Logan walked over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of Cola and handed it to Bobby to chill. "Thanx" he opened it and began to drink.  
  
"Hi Alyssa my names Ororo also know as Storm" she smiled at Alyssa.  
  
"Umm hi" she smiled and looked at these people which she just met she had a lot of questions to ask but before she could say anything Scott came in and brushed past her touching his skin to hers, she felt a sudden shock go through her body and held the counter so to steady herself.  
  
"Alyssa?" they all looked at her. "Are you ok?" Ororo put her hand on Alyssa's bare shoulder.  
  
Alyssa gasped again but quieter this time "Huh? Oh yeah I'm just fine" she smiled sweetly. Logan went past her to get to the living room and touched her skin because he couldn't get passed. Alyssa gasped again and started to shake, luckily no one noticed and she just ran past Logan and out of the room and went up the stairs and into her room.  
  
(In the kitchen)  
  
"What's with her" Scott sounded happier than usual.  
  
(In Alyssa's room)  
  
Alyssa let herself drop on her bed and looked at the ceiling. 'What's happening to me?' She could see images flash through her head all of them were about a woman a red head standing on the ground while they were in the air holding back water and then, and then the water fell on her and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Why am I crying I don't even know this woman and yet I feel like I've known her for ever and her death, why does her death make me feel so horrible I've never even meet her. Please let me stop feeling like this' she turned around and cried in her pillow.  
  
(Back in the kitchen)  
  
"Scott why are you happy? Did you forget all about Jean?" Rouge looked at him smiling at everyone.  
  
"I don't know I just can't feel sad it's like there's no more pain all the pains gone" he looked at the floor, he felt like shit this morning why doesn't he feel it anymore. 


	5. Chapter 5 Almost A Kiss

************************************************************************  
  
Well I hope you liked the story so far and I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made and I promise that they will be fixed anyway back to the story.  
  
This one's a little longer than the rest, anyway hope you enjoy it.  
  
It's a little bit funny in my opinion and romantic in one of my friend's opinion.  
  
Well hope you like it!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*Almost a Kiss*~-  
  
(Same day as chapter 4 in Alyssa's bedroom)  
  
Alyssa lifted her head from her pillow as she heard a gentle knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She tried to keep her Voice sounding normal.  
  
"Its Ororo, Alyssa Professor Xavier would like to see you, he asks if you could come to his office." Ororo's Gentle and calm voice said from behind the door.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a minute" she heard the footsteps moving away from her door, she got out of bed walked to the door peaked outside to see if there was any one there and then she quickly ran towards the bathroom. When she got in she locked the door and walked over to the sink, she splashed water on her face washing away her tears. She put on her smile and went outside looking for the Professor's office, when she found it she knocked gently and went in.  
  
"Ah, Alyssa I was hoping you would come." He wheeled himself to his desk and gestured towards the chair opposite him.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me about something?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"Ah yes I was wondering if you could teach a dance class for one month this place needs some cheering up." he said smiling at her.  
  
"But I don't think I know how to dance." She looked at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"Let me see" he probed her mind for her skills to see what else she knew, it seemed that only the things she'd been taught she remembered. "Well dancing is there and you should be able to do the dance classes." he smiled at her reassuring her that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. "Oh, I noticed that you know how to fight pretty well, so would you mind doing a fighting class with Logan, you two seem to be getting along quite well."  
  
"Umm, well who will be taking my dance class?" She looked a little happier, she wanted to do something nice for Xavier, I guess this was her chance.  
  
"I will see to it that everyone takes at least one dance lesson." He smirked at the idea of Logan dancing.  
  
"Hmm could I practice today and give a lesson tomorrow?" she asked grinning at what Professor Xavier thought. 'I know I'll ask him to be my dance partner for today so he can help me practice.' She thought grinning even more. 'I bet he could use the practice too' she was much happier now that she had something to do and she was also exited because she could get the chance to teach Logan how to dance. She got up and was about to leave.  
  
"Oh, your first lesson will be tomorrow at nine in the morning, if that's ok." He called out to her just before she left the room.  
  
"That sounds perfect, oh and thank you." She smiled and left walking as fast as she could to get to Logan's door.  
  
When she found his door she knocked gently on his door as she heard a hurried walk towards the door.  
  
She pushed him in and walked in after him closed the door then turned back round to him with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Whoa back off their, we only just met a couple of days ago" he smiled at her gently removing her hands from his chest.  
  
"I need you to help me out, plea-" she got interrupted half way through.  
  
"I am NOT going shopping with you again, last time you dragged me through every store." He put his hand up as to say no.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, I want you to be my dance partner for today, I need to practice, and no doubt at all so do you, Xavier asked me to do a dance class tomorrow and he said everyone's got to take it at least once." She put on her cute face.  
  
"First of all Xavier can't make me do anything I don't want to and second of all why should I be your dance partner." He crossed his arms.  
  
"Well let me see" she looked around his mind hoping that he didn't notice. "Because you like me?" she grinned and left his mind, she had gotten kind of used to her powers.  
  
"You keep out of there" he tapped his head and smiled at her.  
  
She took a step closer to Logan and took hi hands and places them on her hip, than placed her own hands on his shoulders. "A slow dance maybe?" she smiled and began dancing "You know your not half bad except for the fact you keep stepping on my toes" she stopped and looked at Logan's puzzled face, she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"What I'm not THAT bad." He pouted.  
  
"You know you look cute when you do that" he pulled her hip close to his and was just about to kiss her when the doorbell rang, Alyssa pulled away and walked to the door "I'm umm gonna go see who that is" she said that and ran out the door, half way through the corridor Logan caught up to her and she tripped and he fell on top of her, he put her hand above her head and held them there. Alyssa stared into his eyes as his lips got closer to hers.  
  
"What the?" were the only two words Scott managed to get out.  
  
"We were practicing for dance class but we umm tripped." Alyssa pushed Logan off of her and helped him up as he twirled her round and dipped her, she smiled as he pulled her back up.  
  
"Yeah whatever" Scott looked a little mad but it soon disappeared.  
  
"Alyssa, there someone here to see you" Ororo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What who?" Alyssa ran down the stairs before she could be given an answer and opened the door to find Remy stood out in the snow.  
  
"Oh it's you, what do you want?" she stood there looking at him like he was an enemy.  
  
"Cherie is this any way to treat Remy?" he looked at her with his cherry red eyes.  
  
She was just about to close the door when he pushed it open again "Remy just came here to apologise for what he did." He looked at her sincerely with his cherry red eyes.  
  
"Alyssa, who is it?" Logan shouted from the top of the stairs now coming down them, as he got to the door he saw who it was and started growling.  
  
"Can Remy come in, Remy is cold out here." He took no notice of Logan  
  
"Right sorry" she opened the door for him to step in. 'Logan its ok he's not going to hurt anyone he's here to talk to Professor Xavier and to apologise to me, which he already did, now calm down.' Logan stopped growling and started to relax, they walked in to the living room where Alyssa offered Remy a seat and went into the kitchen to make some coffee leaving Remy and Logan all alone.  
  
Remy sat down on one of the couches and opposite him watching every move he made was Logan. Alyssa brought in the coffee and placed it on the table.  
  
"I'll go and tell Xavier that you want to speak to him" she said and left the room with a worried look on her face.  
  
"You keep away from Alyssa you hear?" Logan growled at Remy.  
  
"Why is she your girl?" he asked not taking any notice of Logan's growls.  
  
"No but I don't want a creep like you around her" he continued growling.  
  
Alyssa came back down the stairs looking at the two sitting on opposite ends of the room.  
  
"Cut it out, you two are giving me the creeps, ok Remy the Professor will see you now." She watched as they both stood up and Remy followed her to Xavier's office. As soon as they were in there Alyssa walked out and went to where she though Logan was.  
  
"Hi" she spoke gently as she walked up behind him in the garden. He turned around and looked into her eyes. "So are you going to be my partner or what?" she smiled at him as he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'll do it only for you." He smiled sweetly at her and leaned in to kiss her again but got interrupted by Rouge.  
  
"Hi Logan" she looked at them now embarrassed.  
  
'God, can't a guy have some peace in this place?' he sighed and let go of Alyssa. Alyssa giggled at what Logan thought.  
  
"Sorry is this a bad time?" she looked at the floor and then up.  
  
"No not at all I'm just going to make something to eat you two want anything?" she still giggled a bit.  
  
"Can u make some chips and stake?" Logan asked her.  
  
"Sure, Rouge would you like anything?" she asked politely.  
  
"Same as Logan please." she smiled.  
  
Alyssa went off into the kitchen and began making food, a couple of minutes since she started students came in the kitchen and asked if they could have anything to eat so she ended up making food for the whole mansion. The last tow meals were Xavier's and Remy's, so she decided to ask them if they wanted to eat it downstairs or in Xavier's office.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, I decided to make food for the whole mansion, and if you don't want to eat it downstairs ill bring it up" she smiled and waited for Xavier's reply.  
  
"It's alright we'll come downstairs in a minute." Xavier smiled at her as Remy turned around and winked at her, "The food is on the counter, oh and I didn't know what you liked so I make Chips and Steak for everyone." She smiled and went back downstairs to clear up.  
  
It was about 7:00pm when Alyssa found the gym and put on a CD player and tried to practice for her dance class tomorrow. Logan heard the music and went into the gym to see what was going on and saw Alyssa dancing all by herself, he went in the gym and sat down by the side watching Alyssa practice.  
  
"You know I wouldn't feel so awkward if you weren't there watching me, maybe you want to join me we are meant to be partners after all." She stopped dancing and looked at Logan. Logan got up and walked towards her. "I'll put something easy on for you, she went to the CD player and changed the CD to some slow music. Then started playing it and walked over to Logan and put her hands on his shoulders as he put his hands on her hips, Alyssa put her head on Logan's shoulder as they started to dance.  
  
"This is so romantic, isn't it?" she lifted her head from Logan's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Logan was looking at his perfect opportunity, so he leaned in and was just about to kiss her when.  
  
"Cherie Remy is hurt how can you kiss a big oaf like him and not Remy." He smiled at her.  
  
"That's it I'm gonna kill him" Logan sounded angrier than usual as he ran over to Remy with his claws extended, Remy dodged out of the way and got a card out of his pocket and it began to glow bright yellow.  
  
"STOP!" Alyssa looked at both of them as they froze and Logan's claws went back in. She walked up to Logan and put his hand down for him and looked at Remy as the card was now back to normal. "That's it I've had it I'm going to bed, Logan you better be ready for dance class in the morning ok?" she looked again at the two and walked of into her room, she got changed and went to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hoped you liked it and plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************ 


	6. Chapter 6 The Pillow Fight

************************************************************************  
  
Ok well hoped you liked "Almost a Kiss" anyway were up to chapter 6 (Yay) I've never gotten this far with a story I'm so pleased with myself.  
  
Ok on with the Story oh and plz plz plz review or this will be the last chapter I write!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Pillow Fight*~-  
  
(Middle of the night)  
  
~Looking through a window in an aircraft, a woman with short red hair is on the ground with one hand in front of her and the other in the air towards the aircraft. The water was coming towards the young woman as she was holding it back with her Telekinesis shield, the waters to strong for her and the shield collapses drowning the young woman.~  
  
Alyssa turned in her bed still asleep she started to cry, next door to her Logan who couldn't sleep heard her crying so he decided to go and check on her. Logan opened the door looking at Alyssa twisting and turning and tears in her eyes. He went over to her bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately awoke almost jumping out of bed, she looked around the room and saw Logan sat on the side of her bed looking at her, she hugged him still crying as he smoothed down her hair and reassuring her that it was only a dream and that she was ok.  
  
"Oh Logan it was so horrible" she cried even more holding on to Logan as he pulled her head from his chest and whipped her eyes.  
  
"It was only a dream it's ok, it's ok" he reassured her as she hugged him again. Logan held on to Alyssa until they both fell asleep, Alyssa still hugging Logan.  
  
(In the morning)  
  
It was 7 in the morning when Alyssa and Logan woke up still in each others arms, Alyssa's eyes still watering a bit, she whipped her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"You were crying in your sleep and I came in to see if you were ok then you woke up and cried some more and I think we must have fallen asleep." He explained to her.  
  
"You're so sweet" she said hugging him for a couple of seconds then letting go.  
  
"Don't you tell anyone about this ever ok?" he warned her.  
  
"What you don't want people to know how soft you can be?" she teased him.  
  
"I'm gonna have a shower, you joining me?" he joked, Alyssa threw her pillow at him he threw one back and they started to have a pillow fight.  
  
Outside you could hear Alyssa's screams as she ran out her room yelling "Pillow Fight!"  
  
There were groans coming from some of the rooms and some doors slammed open revelling teenagers with pillows in their hands.  
  
"Did some one said pillow fight?" Bobby Drake A.K.A iceman walked out of his room just as a pillow came flying at him, he threw one back at Alyssa as more students came out to see what was happening all had pillows in their hands and started hitting each other with them.  
  
"Alyssa?" Xavier had come down to see what was going on just to have a pillow almost hit his head, it stopped inches from his head as Alyssa stopped it with her telekinesis, the pillow dropped onto his lap. All the students ran into their rooms leaving Alyssa and Logan in the corridors.  
  
"Uh, oh" Alyssa whispered to Logan.  
  
Professor Xavier smiled at her, "well you seem to have done the right job, this place needed some cheering up like I said, but please clean up the corridor when you're done." With that said he wheeled himself to the elevator.  
  
"Ok people pillow Fight may continue!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Oh and try and be a little quieter please I don't want a headache.' Xavier told her.  
  
All the students were back in the Corridor continuing their pillow fight.  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning, when it reached 8 Alyssa gave them a warning so they could get dressed for their first lesson, which was her Dance class.  
  
When they were all out of the corridor she took her rooms bin and put it outside, she used her telekinesis to gather all the feathers together and put them in the bin. After she was done cleaning she went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and ran to her class which she was now one minute late for.  
  
When she arrived for her class everyone was talking about what happened this morning.  
  
"Thank you, now if you would all quieten down so I can explain your lesson for today." She smiled at her dancing partner stood by her in the morning and helped her clear up.  
  
Her lesson was easy all she had to do was pair up the girls with the boys and let them dance to a slow dances at first and as they got more into the lesson the dances got faster, the bell rang.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed today's lesson and don't forget this lesson is optional but I would appreciate it if some of you came back." She smiled at the class as she dismissed them. 


	7. Chapter 7 Jeans Alive!

************************************************************************  
  
C'mon people review if you've read my story I really want some feedback.  
  
Oh and if you have any criticism about the story plz post it I would like to see what they are.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*Jeans Alive!*~-  
  
(Monday, Lunch time)  
  
Alyssa went to the kitchen to get something to eat only to find herself doing the cooking for everyone at the institute, this time she asked what they would like and tried to make it, she had lots of thanx's last time and anyway she enjoyed cooking.  
  
After lunchtime the students all returned to their classes, so Alyssa decided to have some alone time, she was still getting used to the idea of being around people. She decided to go out in the inside swimming pool for a little swim her swimming suit went for a swim.  
  
Alyssa heard a poof sound and sat up to see what it was. Right in front of her there was this creature she thought at first but then realised it was just another mutant.  
  
"I'm sorry you scared me, hi I'm Alyssa the new dance teacher." She smiled at the blue furry guy with black hair in front of her.  
  
"Hi I'm Kurt Wagner A.K.A Nightcrawler." He smiled at her and then just disappeared.  
  
"Huh" Alyssa looked around puzzled at what she just saw, she rubbed her eyes and then opened them. Where did he go? She shrugged her shoulders and began to swim again.  
  
Logan was coming in the inside Swimming pool in his swimming trunks and his towel round his neck, he stopped in his tracks as he noticed Alyssa in her bikini swimming in the pool.  
  
"Well I never thought id find you here." He continued to watch her swim and then decided to join her.  
  
"Well since you're here, would you like a race?" she smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Ok then but if I win you have to hmm." he stood in the water thinking.  
  
"How about if I win you have to wear a ballerina outfit to my next dance class." She grinned.  
  
"Fine but if I win you have to kiss me." He smiled at her.  
  
'There's no way he can win I mean c'mon he has metal in him!' she thought grinning wickedly.  
  
"Ready, Set, GO!" they both swam as fast as they could, and as Alyssa predicted Logan sank, but the odd thing was so did she, it was like something was pulling her down. She looked behind her and saw that Logan was holding on to her leg.  
  
"C'mon Logan that isn't fair." She tried getting free but it didn't work.  
  
"What you think I can swim with this adimantium put in me?" he grinned at her and pulled her leg so she was closer to him. "the only reason I came here was because I saw you in your bikini" he grinned even more.  
  
Alyssa decided to play a little trick on him she knew he had no chance of catching up to her once she had started to swim. She hopped a little closer to him and put her hand on his shoulders "You know Logan you should relax more" she turned him around and started giving him a massage when she stopped and swam to the other end.  
  
"Hey you cheated!" Logan yelled after her. She stuck her tong out at him.  
  
"Umm Logan don't worry I'm going shopping today ill but you your ballerina suit." She smiled wickedly and got out of the pool to dry herself off, they had a fighting class next lesson, but Logan didn't know yet that she was supposed to teach with him.  
  
Alyssa waved goodbye to Logan watching him splash the water at her but missed.  
  
(The Fighting Lesson)  
  
Once all the class had come in the Gym Logan made sure everyone was present when the door opened and Alyssa walked in smiling at her students and walked over to Logan.  
  
"Good afternoon class" she smiled at them as they answered back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Logan looked surprised at her.  
  
"I'm your little helper" she grinned.  
  
"Well class can anyone tell me what you do in these classes?" Alyssa looked at her pupils  
  
"Well Logan usually teaches us Fighting moves." Said a boy near the back.  
  
"Thank you, well maybe Logan would like to demonstrate some of his moves" she said looking at him.  
  
"I'm not fighting you!" he looked at her surprised that she even thought of it.  
  
"Oh c'mon it'll be good for training I haven't had training for ages." She pleaded.  
  
Alyssa didn't want to fight in front of the whole class but she wanted to prove to Logan that she could handle herself.  
  
Alyssa took a fighting stance, as did Logan. Logan threw a punch at her stomach gut she jumped up and put her hands on his shoulders and landed the other side to him. She low kicked his legs and tripped him up then she got on top of him and pinned his arms down.  
  
"How does it feel?" she grinned and helped him up.  
  
The class clapped and Alyssa made Logan take a bow and so did she.  
  
The lesson went on with Logan teaching the boys and Alyssa teaching the girls then they had a little tournament one on one girl v boy. As the class finished and the pupils were dismissed, Logan had a talk with Alyssa.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he looked a little mad not much just a little.  
  
"I don't remember" she said looking down at the floor. Then she remembered her shopping trip. "I'm gonna go shopping for your ballerina outfit now." She grinned and walked out the door and took one of Scoots cars and went drove out to the shopping mall Logan had taken her.  
  
When she came back it was almost 10 at night but the lights were still on, they were usually out by 9:30. Alyssa walked in the mansion and looked around for anyone that might be still up. She could hear people talking in the living room so she decided to go see who it was. As she entered the living room she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the young woman with short red hair surrounded by the staff, the young woman turned around and Alyssa could see her face, she was the one in her dreams the one that died, she fainted and was tapped awake by Ororo who helped her up.  
  
"Alyssa what's wrong?" Ororo looked at her worried.  
  
By now Alyssa had gone pale white she was staring at the woman with the short red hair.  
  
"Oh by the way this is Jean." Ororo looked at Jean as she helped Alyssa into a chair.  
  
"Jean?" was the only word she could say. 'That is not Jean! Jean died, I saw her, or at least I think I did' Alyssa thought. Jean smiled at her and then turned back to be ambushed by questions.  
  
The doorbell rang, no one got up to get it so Alyssa went to the door to see who it was.  
  
Standing outside the door was a young woman with Black hair tied back in a ponytail, she was wearing a leather outfit and looked a little tiered.  
  
"Hi, is Jean home yet?" the young woman at the door asked.  
  
"Yes, who are you?" Alyssa asked trying to sound as polite as possible.  
  
"My names Yuriko and I'm Jean's friend." Alyssa tried to probe her mind but she couldn't, something blocked it.  
  
"I'll go and get Jean." Alyssa went back in the living room.  
  
"Jean there's someone here to see you" Alyssa sat back in her chair as Jean got up and walked to the door. Alyssa looked at Xavier, he to had a worried look on his face.  
  
'Professor' Alyssa thought  
  
'Yes Alyssa?' he looked at her.  
  
Alyssa was interrupted by Jean and Yuriko coming in, she heard Logan growl and stand up.  
  
Jean stepped in front of Yuriko so that Logan couldn't hurt her. "Logan its ok she was under Stryker's control when you met, she won't hurt you."  
  
'Stryker?' that was the first time she heard his name and yet it seemed familiar.  
  
"I'm going to unpack the shopping I'll see you all in a couple of minutes." With that said she went into the hall picked up her bags and went to her room to unpack. After Alyssa was done unpacking she took the Ballerina costume and laid it on Logan's bed.  
  
(In the living room)  
  
Scott sat by Jean's side still amazed that she was alive, Logan was just staring at Yuriko amazed that she had gotten all the adimantium out, and Xavier and Ororo were just keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.  
  
"Scott would you mind showing Yuriko her room please." Xavier looked at Scott and gave him some keys.  
  
"But" Scott protested, Xavier just gave him a look and he was gone with Yuriko to show her, her room.  
  
"Ororo can you take Jean to her room to rest please?" Ororo helped Jean up as they walked out leaving Xavier and Logan.  
  
"Logan go and get some rest we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." Xavier smiled at him and went to the elevator to his own room.  
  
When Logan got in he saw the Ballerina costume on his bed and went into Alyssa's room, she wasn't there he looked around the institute and found no trace of her, he couldn't even smell her scent. He went in the garage and looked at the cars, Scott's motorbike was missing. Logan got in Scott's red car and took it out the drive and outside the mansion, he knew where to look for Alyssa he could smell traces of her scent that lead him out to a mountain side.  
  
He looked at a woman sitting on a motorbike with the wind blowing her golden hair.  
  
"Alyssa?" Logan walked closer to her.  
  
Alyssa turned around as her Emerald green eyes sparkled in the moons light. "How did you find me?" Alyssa looked at Logan.  
  
"Why are you here?" Logan put an arm around her shaking body.  
  
"Who was Stryker?" she put her head on his shoulder as he sat down on the bike next to her.  
  
"Stryker was the one that gave me these." He shot his claws out.  
  
"I can only remember some things that I dream about at night." She looked at him with her watery eyes. "I was a little baby and I was in this tube with wires attached to me and people in white lab coats walked around me." She looked down at the city in front of her.  
  
"When you were a baby?" Logan asked. Alyssa nodded.  
  
"There was this young man with white hair, he visited from time to time, he looked sad at me and then one day, when I was about 13 I think there was a man that ran out of the lab." She looked at him shocked at what she thought, why hadn't she noticed before.  
  
"What" he asked her.  
  
"I saw this man with claws extended as he run out the corridor with guards following him, I think that was you." Her eyes looked at him in awe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok if there is anyone out there that is actually reading this I'm stuck I have no clue how he should react to this. Please somebody help me!!!!  
  
************************************************************************ 


	8. Chapter 8 Revelation

************************************************************************  
  
Well as I said I didn't know what his reaction would be so, he isn't gonna have one. :P  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*Revelation*~-  
  
Just seconds after Alyssa said that it began to rain, they stood there staring at each other as the rain soaked them. All Logan did was stare at her when a lightning followed by a thunder broke the silence.  
  
"We should get back" Logan said getting on the bike as Alyssa got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaning her head on his back. Alyssa probed his mind hoping he wouldn't feel it and found out that he was happier now that Jean was back she also found out his feelings for Jean.  
  
When they got to the mansion they went to their rooms and went to sleep, only Alyssa decided not to sleep instead she got out a few pieces of paper and began writing on one.  
  
Dear Logan  
  
On our way back I was thinking about everything, about everything that happened and now that Jean is back I feel that you don't need me anymore I hope that you understand why I left and I hope you don't come after me it's better this way I promise.  
  
Sincerely your Alyssa.  
  
Her second letter was to Xavier.  
  
Dear Professor Xavier  
  
I am sorry that I could not stay any longer but I found that my time here with you and your students taught me something, it taught me the value of a family, this is your family not mine and I feel that I don't belong in it, I was only a reserve for when Jean came back I hope you understand why I cannot stay and I am sorry I could not help you out more and I promise I will pay you back someday.  
  
Yours Sincerely Alyssa  
  
After she wrote the letters she packed some of her clothes and opened her window and jumped out of her window floating over the garden and over the gate, where she turned around to have one last look at the place she once called home.  
  
(Morning at the mansion 8 Am)  
  
Logan woke up and decided to talk to Alyssa about yesterday, he knocked at her door but there was no answer so he opened it and looked around the room, her bed was made and everything was tidy, there were two pieces of paper on her desk. Logan walked over to them and picked up the one with his name on it, he read it and took Xavier's note without reading it he made his way to Xavier's office.  
  
"She's gone." Logan entered the room and put the note down on Xavier's desk. Xavier looked at him confused, he read the letter and put it down with a frown on his face.  
  
"We couldn't force her to stay Logan this was her decision" Xavier wheeled himself next to Logan and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Logan moved away form Xavier "I'm going to find her, bring her back here." Xavier looked at him  
  
"She left, it was her decision and I'm pretty sure she wrote *don't come after me* in your letter." Xavier wheeled himself back behind his desk and began doing his work.  
  
The next couple of weeks went by as normal their training got better and Logan still thought about Alyssa at night hoping she would come back the next morning, his hope grew thinner and thinner as the days passed by.  
  
One Night Remy came back from the bar, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Remy need some help here." The doorbell rang again as Logan answered it and saw Alyssa passed out in Remy's arms with cuts and bruised all over her body, he took her out of his arms and ran to the med lab where Jean was.  
  
"Jean" Logan called out, as Alyssa's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Logan" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Logan" she closed them as her head fell limp to one side.  
  
"Alyssa no" Logan began to cry as he shook Alyssa's limp body "JEAN" Logan yelled placing Alyssa's limp body on the med bed. Yuriko walked in and looked at them and ran to Logan's side.  
  
"CLEO where the hell are you" Yuriko yelled, Logan looked at her like she was going crazy. Yuriko moved Logan back a bit and places her hand on Alyssa's Forehead. "She's not gonna make it, she's barley hanging on" Yuriko looked at Logan as his tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"CLEO Get your butt down here right now!" Yuriko yelled as Jean came running through the door. "Help her!" Yuriko yelled.  
  
Jean looked at Logan and moved Yuriko out of the way. A blur jumped from Jeans body and into Alyssa's, as Jeans body fell limply to the floor. Logan picked Jean up and set her on the bed. By now Xavier, Scott, Ororo, Remy, Kurt and some students were gathered around the door watching what they did.  
  
Alyssa began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. "I done my bit now it's your turn." Alyssa looked at Yuriko as Yuriko placed her hand on Alyssa's forehead, Alyssa's body glew bright red and then faded leaving no scratches or bruises on her. Jean's body began to move and sit up.  
  
"Where am I? Scott?" Jean looked around as Scott came near her and hugged her.  
  
"Their waking up" Alyssa whispered in Yuriko's ear.  
  
"This is our time to go." Yuriko looked at Alyssa.  
  
"Who are you?" Logan wiped his tears so that none of the students saw he was crying.  
  
Alyssa and Yuriko looked at them blankly. "Our secret" They both smiled. "Time to go Sis" They smiled at each other as a blur left Alyssa's and Yuriko's bodies. Yuriko fell to the floor and Alyssa fell back on the bed. Logan picked up Yuriko's body and set her on another med bed. Alyssa started to stir as her eyes fluttered open to see Logan standing over her.  
  
"Welcome back beautiful" He smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him pationatly.  
  
"I love you" she said smiling at him  
  
"I love you too" Logan said smiling back.  
  
Xavier told the children to go back to their rooms and that everything was going to be ok.  
  
Yuriko woke up a couple of minutes after Alyssa.  
  
"Where am I??" She looked around at the peoples smiling faces.  
  
"Your amongst friends" Xavier said smiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
THE END or is it?? Hope you liked it!  
  
************************************************************************ 


	9. Chapter 9 The Slumber Party

************************************************************************  
  
You didn't really think I'd end it with that did you??  
  
There's still the matter of the villain! *laughs manically*  
  
"Stop making so much noise"  
  
"Sorry mum!" *laughs manically but quietly* *smirks*  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Slumber Party.*~-  
  
After the students left Jean, Alyssa and Yuriko were left to rest.  
  
Alyssa got out of her bed and snuck to her room where she had hid all the junk food the day they went shopping, it was only crisps and chocolate so their expired date was till the next year. She took them to the med lab and turned on the lights. Jean and Yuriko woke immediately moaning and mumbling and covering their eyes.  
  
"Heh sorry, I couldn't sleep and I was hungry, want some?" she offered some food as a peace offering so they wouldn't kill her for interrupting their beauty sleep, like they needed any. "Anyway I was wondering since were all up now" they gave her an evil look. Alyssa stepped back a bit.  
  
"We could have a slumber party." She grinned as she jumped on her bed throwing each of them a chocolate  
  
"You know, get to know each other better." She threw them a packet of crisps and settled in her own bed.  
  
"That's a great idea" Jean smiled at her.  
  
"Well what's the harm in a little fun" Yuriko smiled at them both.  
  
Alyssa jumped of her bed and ran to the door. "I forgot the drinks." Se said running out of the med lab and down the hall, she bumped into Logan who was going to the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry" Alyssa looked up at who she just bumped into and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Logan put his arms around her hips.  
  
"Umm I was just going to the kitchen, I was hungry." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly and then ran off to the kitchen with incredible speed, she jumped over the banister and landed softly at the bottom of the stairs. She ran through the living room and looked at the kid sat on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't you be I bed?" she asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed as well" he smirked as she left him alone. Alyssa ran into the kitchen and bumped into Marie and almost hit the ground if it wasn't for her power, she lifted both of them up until they were standing up straight.  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Alyssa looked at the girl as she looked terrified because she had touched her skin.  
  
"Huh?" Marie looked at her and then at her hand where she had touched her, she didn't get anything everything was normal.  
  
"What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost" Alyssa smiled at her and went to the fridge to get a drink, noticing Bobby sat at the counter looking at her.  
  
"Sodas?" she asked Bobby.  
  
"Upper left cupboard." He smiled at her and looked at Marie as she sat down next to him.  
  
Alyssa took out three bottles and looked disappointed. "Their warm." She frowned then began to smile as she looked at Bobby.  
  
"They call you iceman right? I suppose that's because you can ice stuff right?" she asked smirking.  
  
"Yup." Alyssa gave him the bottles as he frosted them slightly.  
  
"Thanx" she smiled and ran out of the room holding the bottles by their necks, she ran back to the med lab and jumped on her bed handing Jean and Yuriko their bottle of cola.  
  
"So what shall we talk about?" Alyssa asked as each of them took a sip of cola.  
  
"Hmm, how about how you and Logan go together?" Jean offered.  
  
"There isn't much to tell really" Alyssa blushed and crossed her legs under her trying to be comfortable.  
  
"How about who you like Yuriko? Remy's kind of nice." Alyssa giggled and watched Yuriko Blush.  
  
"Yeah he's ok I guess" she looked at Alyssa and Jean.  
  
"Well Jean I know we don't know each other that well that's why I suggested this but when are you and one eye getting married?" Alyssa looked at Jean's reaction, Jean frowned at it and then regained her smile.  
  
"I don't know we haven't decided on a date yet." She looked at them both as if to ask for advice.  
  
"Well why don't we decide it tonight you could always tell Scott tomorrow and say it's decided!" Yuriko smiled as she thought of Scott's puzzled face.  
  
"Well why don't you get married this spring when the cherry blossoms grow? I can just imagine it you in a beautiful white dress and Scott in his Tuxedo" Alyssa looked at them both and blushed. "What I have an over active imagination." She smiled and lay down on her bed stretching her legs.  
  
"It sounds so nice but what if something happens? The wedding will be spoilt." Jean took another sip of her drink.  
  
Alyssa jumped off her bed as she just realised something. "Oh no" she frowned.  
  
"What is it?" both Jean and Yuriko said in unison.  
  
"I forgot the ice cream, it wouldn't be a Slumber party without the ice cream!" she ran out of the room leaving the two talking about the wedding. On the corridor Alyssa bumped into Logan again.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Alyssa asked him as he helped her up.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Logan smirked and pulled her close.  
  
"I umm needed to go to the bathroom." He laughed quietly.  
  
"What's really going on? Logan looked at her.  
  
"Nothing" her voice broke and she started laughing but quietly so she wouldn't wake any one else up. "I'm just gonna go to the kitchen now" she sneaked out of his arms and was just about to walk away.  
  
"I thought you were going to the bathroom." Logan said following her.  
  
"Well umm I changed my mind." She smiled at him and began to run, but she fell to the floor as Logan got on top of her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on" he smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Logan, Alyssa I thought you were going to get the ice cream" Jean and Yuriko smiled at both of them as Logan got of Alyssa and helped her up.  
  
"Ice cream?" Logan looked confused.  
  
"I've got a great idea!" Alyssa yelled quietly as she ran down the hall and stopped in front of Scott's door. She knocked at his door and heard a moan that sounded like "Go away"  
  
'Jean you wake up your Fiancé and ill wake up Remy, and Ororo, were gonna have a little welcome back party.' Alyssa smirked in their direction and ran off towards Remy's room. After she woke Remy and Ororo up and dragged them to where the rest of them were they were all asking her questions.  
  
"I have a feeling I forgot someone" they all turned their attention to Alyssa. "Aha" Alyssa ran off to find Kurt, when she found him and brought him there she shushed them and moved them to the med lab and closed the door.  
  
"Why did you wake us all up?" Scott looked at her almost furious but Jean calmed him down with her putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well" Alyssa smirked "I decided since well I came back and the real Jean is back and we have a new Teacher joining our staff she looked at Yuriko and Kurt. I decided this is one occasion for a small party." Alyssa said smiling and then looking at them all then she slapped herself on the head. "I keep forgetting someone" she was just about to run out the door but got grabbed by Logan.  
  
"If your thinking of Xavier we best let him sleep well have a proper party tomorrow right now why don't we all relax." He smiled at her and she looked up at him.  
  
"There's still the matter of the ice cream" she looked at Kurt  
  
"I'll go and get it" he smiled, it only took him a matter of minutes to get it and he smiled at them handing each their own spoon. "Dig in" He smiled.  
  
They all stayed up half the night talking about things that happened and after that they decided to go to sleep.  
  
And since Alyssa, Yuriko and Jean didn't need to stay in the med lab anymore they tidied up and headed to their own rooms. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Uninvited

************************************************************************  
  
And no that isn't the end either don't think you'll get away from me that easily.  
  
*laughs manically*  
  
"For god's sake I told you to be quiet"  
  
"Sorry mum" *laughs manically but quietly* *cough* *cough* *muhahahaha*  
  
"Off with your head" oops I mean  
  
"On with the show!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-~*The Uninvited*~-  
  
(7 pm)  
  
'The party is in exactly one hour the preparations for tonight's party are almost finished, the hall is decorated with a banner on top and balloons all over the place and the shopping's almost finished, Remy and Yuriko offered to go shopping, what else needs doing?' Alyssa was thinking to herself at lunch just playing with the fork.  
  
"Alyssa stop worrying every things going to be ok" Jean smiled at her.  
  
"I don't know I just have this feeling like something's going to go wrong" she frowned and let go of her fork.  
  
"Alyssa, nothings going to go wrong everything's going to be perfect." Logan put his hand over hers to reassure her.  
  
"What could go wrong anyway?" She smiled and hid her sadness. Alyssa got up and took her plate to the kitchen to wash, there were some students sitting at the counter talking, it was Bobby, Jubilee and Marie and some others she didn't know who they were.  
  
"It's good to have you back Alyssa this place was bordomesville while you were gone." Alyssa smiled at the compliment and finished washing her dish.  
  
"Thanx" she smiled and went into the hall to check everything was ok and nothing changed.  
  
The doorbell rang and Alyssa ran to get it. "Ah your back, just set everything in the hall ill arrange all of it, with your help if your offering?" Alyssa smiled at the two as they took the shopping in and the car was still outside with the shopping in the back.  
  
"We'll help wont we Cherri?" Remy smiled at Yuriko.  
  
Alyssa held her hands out as the rest of the shopping lifted out of the car and she dragged them inside and into the hall.  
  
"I'll get the bowls" Yuriko offered.  
  
Remy and Alyssa started unpacking and putting everything on the tables that were set out, she got the drinks and set them on a table and got all the snack food and put them in a pile. 'Everything seems to be going great now all we need to do is set up the food and get changed' Alyssa smiled. Logan, Scott, Jean, Yuriko, Xavier and some of the students came to help out, everything was done within a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well everything's done now all we need to do is get changed." Yuriko smiled as there was a stampede to the stairs, Alyssa and Jean helped Scott and Logan up with their powers and ran to their rooms.  
  
Alyssa got changed in a green dress that she bought and Logan complimented her that it brought out her eyes, Jean got changed in her red dress, Ororo got changed in her silver dress and Yuriko got changed in her blue dress. And they each decided to help each other with their make up and hair.  
  
Logan, Scott, Kurt and Remy were all waiting down by the steps, they each agreed to take the girls to the party as a "Date"  
  
The first down the steps was Ororo in her Silver dress, Kurt took her hand, complimented her and joined the party.  
  
The next down the stairs was Yuriko in her Blue dress, Remy smiled at her, complimented her and joined the party.  
  
Next was Jean in her Red dress, Scott almost drooled as she came down, he took her hand and complimented her and joined the party.  
  
And the last one down was Alyssa in her Green dress, Logan took her hand noticing the worried look on her face.  
  
"You look Beautiful and don't worry nothing will go wrong." Logan reassured her and joined the party.  
  
They each danced a slow dance and everyone was happy  
  
(Outside there were helicopters landing near the school and cars parking near the gates.)  
  
"Well men it looks like were going to have to crash a party" A man with black sunglasses stepped out of a black Porsche and looked at the lights on in the house.  
  
The men got closer and broke the gate down as the alarm went off and the men ran inside holding their guns and braking down the doors, the helicopters landed in the garden and more men came out and ran inside.  
  
(Inside the kids panicked and each ran to the exit only to find that they were surrounded.)  
  
Logan stepped in front of Alyssa and got his claws out, Scott got prepared to fight, Remy Got a packet of cards out, Yuriko extended her nails, Ororo prepared to fight and Kurt took up a fighting stance.  
  
"Well you seem to found yourself a nice and cosy spot for yourself here." The man with the black shades walked forward looking at all of them.  
  
"What do you want?" Logan growled at them.  
  
"Well, well you even seem to have found yourself a bodyguard, although he wont do you any good, he's just going to get hurt in the process." He laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scott looked at them Furious.  
  
"That green dress looks good on you Darling" He said.  
  
"Darling?" Alyssa looked shocked  
  
"Don't be so shocked sweetie you knew I was gonna come for you." He smirked.  
  
"Sweetie?" Alyssa repeated.  
  
"You didn't honestly think I would let you get away, just like that did you?" he smiled at her as more men came in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Alyssa almost yelled.  
  
"I'm the one that's taking you back" he lifted his arm and moved his two fingers forward, then the army of men walked closer and were just about to grab her.  
  
"Wait" Alyssa held up her hands almost bursting out laughing. "You expect me to go with you, just like that?" she smiled still holding in her laugh.  
  
"Why yes its either that or we shoot all your little friends here." He gestured towards the people around her.  
  
Alyssa burst out laughing "Did the one who send you here tell you what I could do, what my mutation was?"  
  
"He told me to watch out." He looked confused.  
  
"My dear, tell me, who is this man that sent you to get me?" she smiled  
  
"He died a couple of months ago, his name was Stryker." Alyssa laughed even louder, now she was joined my Logan.  
  
"Stryker was a fool, and you are a Fool to follow his orders" she lifted her hands as all the guns went into the air and turned around to their holder. "Now here's something you don't see everyday" the guns loaded.  
  
The man in front of her gasped as did everyone behind her. "Look I don't want you ever to come near me or anyone here understand?" she smiled "Or next time I will kill you, now take your choppers out of here and never come back!"  
  
Alyssa stood strong as she held up the guns and every army man left and she could hear the Helicopters go after she heard everything fade she set down the guns gently as her body dropped caught by Logan.  
  
"So magneto was your father?" Logan looked at her puzzled.  
  
"He was never my father and will never be my father, and don't you dare say I'm just like him cus I'm not, I'm nothing like him." Her face turned back to a smile and she managed to get to her feet.  
  
'I'm sorry professor I ruined everything.' She looked sad at Xavier as she walked next to him.  
  
'No you didn't, you saved your family, This is your family.' He smiled at her.  
  
'Thank you' she smiled and Logan took her away for another dance.  
  
"I love you, you know that right? Nothing will ever stop me loving you" Logan whispered in her ear as she hugged him.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me." She smiled at him.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well I it's been fun writing this story and I hope its been fun for you to read it.  
  
*Sniff* *Sniff* I'm gonna miss you all. Oh well I guess some of you will read some other stories if I do write some more, right, right!?  
  
Well that's it all I can do now is say please Review I would love to hear what some of you thought even if you thought it was crap I would still like to hear them anything please I want to have a couple of more reviews *Sniff* *Sniff* I only have 3, 3!!!!!  
  
Thank you!  
  
"Hey everyone come and take a bow you did great!!!"  
  
Cast (in order they came on)  
  
Alyssa Xavier Logan Bartender Remy Jean Cleo Kiara Yuriko Scott Marie Bobby Jubilee Ororo Army guy with Shades A lot more army guys.  
  
*they all bow and leave*  
  
"Wow thanx you guys! You really did great" not sheesh it was as hard as working with a rock.  
  
*everyone comes on and covers Angel*  
  
"I'm joking, I'm joking!!!!!! You did great!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey umm Logan you wanna go out some time?" Angel smiles  
  
"You keep your hands of my man!" Alyssa growls.  
  
"Oh c'mon I was only joking" *Blows kiss to Logan*  
  
ok ok I'm going now I promise  
  
*Angel walks off stage then pops her head around*  
  
TAKE CARE!!!!  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
